character_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pegleg Suzy
Little Suzy loved to dance; leaping, spinning, a hop, and a prance. Then one day she jumped too far, falling fast and landing hard. She awoke with pain to quite a fright, looked below her waist no legs in sight. The circus offered her metal stilts, legs sharp as the blade on your hilt. --Jessica McDougal (July 18th 2018, from "My DND Group" on Facebook). Same Girl, New Stage Suzy had ambitions to be a star ballet dancer from a very young age. Dance was everything to Suzy. Unfortunately, these dreams were cut short when an accident took away both of her legs. A Ravnica circus band came rolling in and noticed her plight. They offered her metal weight replacements in exchange for working in their troupe. For Suzy, the choice was obvious. After weeks in therapy she has not only regained her ability to show off on stage, she also gained a new family. The Rakdos troupe was family that took her in when no one else would. She even developed a romantic relationship to the troupe's strong man, a goliath named Hans. Looks That Could Kill Suzy hides behind a grinning mask on stage that only adds to her mystique. She only shows her face to her troupe, despite the protests from her fans. Her Auburn wavy locks are kept tight in a bun that always come undone by the end of her performance. Her frame is small and thin, only standing at 5 feet (152cm) tall. Suzy always wears a frilly tutu that shows off metallic legs when on stage. The rest of her ensemble matches the colors of the Rakdos (black and red). Never Grew Up Suzy is still very childish at heart. She is often giddy and positive, even when the situation seems dire. Her chaotic and wild personality sometimes comes off as macabre. Being part of a Rakdos circus means getting accustomed to their taste in entertainment: namely the shocking and gruesome. Suzy is kind at heart but a bit mischievous. She especially loves to mess with those who take her troupe for granted. This could include anything from publicly embarrassing them to giving them a fright on the high wire. She is sassy to the core. Her character could be based on the concept of "innocent perverted" as she still retains her childlike wonder. These Boots Were Made For Stabbing Suzy is a lithe young woman whose dexterity and agility allows her to leap across a stage with ease. Suzy works in tandem with her troupe like a well oiled machine. She has no problems with flinging herself into and out of battle. Her quick and erratic movement makes disengaging easy against most enemies. Suzy's prosthetic act like a finesse weapon that cannot be disarmed. Her strongest stat is dexterity. Her legs can be used as either a slashing or piercing weapon. She should considered proficient in these weapons and has, at the very least, a +1 to attack. Suzy's range is no greater than 5 feet. Cat and Mouse Suzy will use up to half of her movement speed (35-40) to approach, make an attack, and disengage. She does not provoke an attack of opportunity (You may replace this with the Mobile Feat). The damage can be either piercing or slashing. High Wire Act With the help of the high wire, her troupe, or some other method to gain higher ground, Suzy leaps into the air and aims at a target. This is considered equivalent to the power attack, which penalizes her attack score by -1, but increases her damage by +2 (can be adjusted for different levels). The damage type is piercing. Pirouette Suzy spins on one leg, making two separate slashing attacks. Death Spiral Inspired by figure skaters and swing dancing, this move requires a strong and coordinated partner (usually Hanz). You can choose for Hanz(or some other partner) to either ready an action, or use his reaction for this to work (GM's decision). Suzy leaps into the arms of her partner who spins her around in a circle. If her partner is large, the radius is changed from 5 feet to 10 feet. All enemies within range around the partner must make a reflex check or take 4d6 slashing damage (May be adjusted for balance purposes). Afterwards, Suzy lands within five feet of her partner. Suzy and her partner cannot attempt this maneuver unless the area around them is clear of vertical obstructions. Suzy's partner must be at least medium size. Because the maneuver is so tiring, it can not be attempted again until after 2-3 turns. Suggested Classes: Rogue (using the many dodge feats), Bard. Suggested Race: Human Suggested Feats: Blade Mastery; Defensive Duelist; Dual Weilder; Mobile. Suggested weapons to base her legs off of: Rapier, Short Sword (the damage must be adjusted for balance). Suggested campaign block : Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica, or create your own murder circus for your campaign. Much thanks to the talented Jessica McDougal for weaving this poetic introduction for little Suzy. Words can not express my gratitude or happiness -- Saccillia. Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Female Category:Girl Category:Circus Category:Ballet Category:Dancer Category:Ravnica Category:Guildmasters Category:Rakdos Category:Pegleg Suzy Category:Saccillia Category:Chaotic Category:Rogue Category:Bard Category:Carnival